


He was raised by a goat

by discomfort_child



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: DadSchlatt, Family Dynamic, Tubbo is like 4, more tags added maybe, tommy is also 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discomfort_child/pseuds/discomfort_child
Summary: Tubbo is child, Schlatt finds child, chaos.
Relationships: We only have platonic relationships
Comments: 8
Kudos: 333





	He was raised by a goat

Schlatt walked down the dark halls of the White House. He had woken up to a loud knocking disrupting his sleep 

he groggily walked towards the door, wondering who in their right mind would be up at this time. Knock, knock, knock, he heard again. This time sounding more rushed and frantic.

“I’m coming, calm down” he sighed as he opened the door. As soon as he did he felt something warm and soft shoved into his arms, almost dropping it from the unexpected weight. 

He looked up opening his mouth in questioning and surprise, only to close it again seeing no one there. He looked around, searching for any sign of human or hybrid life. Nothing.

He looked down at whatever was in his arms, gasping in shock.

“A child?!” He exclaimed, rushing inside to find his housemates, nearly dropping the child more than once.

“Quackity! Quackity!” He whisper shouted, trying to wake the sleeping duck hybrid. Quackity jolted awake, yelling incoherent noises in surprise and sleepy ness. 

Schlatt, still holding the sleeping child, gently placed him down on a nearby chair. Not wanting to wake the child while he attempted to explain the situation to Quackity.

“Is that a kid?!” Quackity, finally awake, said in questioning and mild horror.

“Yes, and would you shut up. I don’t want to wake him" Schlatt whispered.

“Schlatt, you didn’t steal a kid again did you?” 

“Wha- no- Quackity what the fuck!?” 

“I’m just making sure” Quackity shrugged.

“I didn’t steal him, someone gave him to me” Schlatt said, shaking his head slightly.

“What do you mean someone gave him to you!” Quackity said, raising his voice higher than intended. They both froze turning towards the child, as he stirred slightly and opened his large doe like eyes.

Pov switch

Where the heck am I? Tubbo thought. Blinking in confusion. He looked around the dark room, seeing to two figures looking towards him like children caught stealing. (ironic considering he was the only child In the room)

Tubbo looked towards the shorter of the two and pointed at him.

“Cow” he said referring to the large horns curling around Schlatts fluffed ears. Schlatts face turned from shocked, to confused, to horror in the span of three seconds. He stood there frozen as Quackity fell over laughing next to him. 

QuackityHQ died from laughter

A voice read out in schlatts mind. Quackitys body disappeared, reappearing in the bed next to where his body was standing a few seconds ago.

Tubbo looked confused as to what was funny but didn’t pay it any mind. He hoped off the chair he was placed on and bounced over to where Schlatt was standing. Tubbo looked up at him as Schlatt stared back down.

The young child lifted his hands up above his hands and made a grabby motion towards Schlatt, wanting to be picked up. Schlatt cautiously bent down and picked up the child, adjusting his balance with the extra weight. 

Tubbo fidgeted about for a few seconds before reaching over and grabbing one of the large, intimidating horns. Schlatt stood still, speechless at what was happening. 

Tubbo kicked himself free from Schlatts grasp, still holding the horn in his small hand. He swung himself over, almost as if he was using a set of monkey bars, and clung to the horn. Swinging back and forth, smiling. 

Thank god schlatts horns weren’t easy to break, or tubbo surly would have broken it from the amount of weight he was putting on it.

How was Schlatt, Quackity, and the rest of the Manberg citizens ment to take care of this ball of energy? They had no idea the amount of trouble one small child could get into.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! thx for reading, :DDD don’t know if I’m going to write more chapters but I will try. sorry its short lmao.


End file.
